Flames
by DevilPriestess
Summary: When Sakura is on the edge of death she find herself in a place worst then hell itself. Read find out what hell.R&R. Rated for ... parts.CANCELLED
1. The Eternal Hell

Hi this is my seventh fanfic and my last new one for awhile. The first chapter is going to be a little long because all the important things that are tying this story together are all in this chapter. Hope you enjoy

_**Chapter1: The eternal hell**_

Sakura rain from the racing dogs behind her. She found it difficult due to the fact that her arms and legs where chained. She heard the vicious dog get closer and she began to smell their vile smell on there rugged fur coats. Sakura silky pink hair began to wave faster in the wind as her speed increased. She began to think that she was going to get caught and those scientists were going to perform those weird operation they said would make her body better in more way then. _How did this start? Why did it start? Why me? _She constantly asked herself as she ran through the isolated forest. She felt her tears run down her delicate skin. She ran faster.

_Oh yeah, that's how I got to this hell_ she thought back to when this whole mess started.

* * *

Sakura was walking quietly to herself alone. She walked with emptiness as she let other kids from her school pass her. She had no friends. It had always been that way. She never could make them instead she was the one the kids constantly picked on. Since grade school she had gum put in her hair, got beat up by the girls after school and constantly talked about. She chose not to care what those idiots thought. She had learned to ignore it. It seemed to get better now that she was in high school.

* * *

She finally reached the school though she had no idea why she even bothered to come. She walked into the class. The room suddenly got quiet as she walked to her seat they all stared at her as if they had planned something else to make her life a living hell. She sat at her seat only to feel two water balloons smash to her head. She took the busted balloons off her head as the rest of the students started to laugh but she wasn't fazed. She seemed not to even care.

"Hey Sakura! There's an improvement!" One of the boys, Naruto, laughed as he watched her walk out the room with out bothering to even commenting on what he had just said. She closed the door behind her.

* * *

She walked to the bathroom with her gym close and extra shoes in hand she felt a hand on her shoulder. she turned she who it was.

"Hey Sakura, That's a beautiful blue bra you're wearing." She heard a voice full of laughter. She pushed the hand off of her shoulder.

"Shut up." She said walking away.

* * *

She had finally reached the bathroom and walked in when she was in she felt the hands of two girls grab her. She dropped her gym close and shoes as they push her towards the bathroom stall. They push her head into one of the toilets.

"So Sakura, how does the toilet water taste? You might hope it taste like you, and by you I mean a piece of shit." Both girls laughed. They flushed the toilet with her head still in it and left. Sakura went to a sink to wash her hair. She put her head under the water and started scrubbing her hair. When she was finished she changed into her dry clothes. She knew that they had got it out of their systems and would leave her alone for the rest of the day. She walked out of the bathroom and slowly went to class.

* * *

In class she stared out of the window at the boys' soccer team. She caught a glimpse at the team's captain, Sasuke Uchiha. She saw him look up at her and smile. She quickly looked away. She turned back to see him wave at her. She began to think that it was just some joke her classmates had put him up to and looked away from him.

* * *

Sakura walked the same way she walked to school, Quiet and alone. She felt a hand grab hers.

"Hey, you're the girl who was looking down at me today weren't you." She turned around to meet the voice. It was Sasuke. She figured it was for some joke that her classmates were playing. She took she hands out of his and began walking again with out word. He started walking in front of her as he walked backwards.

"So, your name is Sakura right." She didn't answer. "Come on answer me. It's no fun talking to some one who doesn't answer back." Again she said nothing. "Well anyway where are you going?" she continued walking silently. "Just say something and I'll leave you alone he smiled.

"Watch out." he turned around to feel a pole hit him in the face.

* * *

Sakura was at her job. The job she almost despised as much as school.

"Sakura you mind working even later today because I free hours for you if you need them her boss, Kakashi, told her.

"I'll take them." She replied back to him. He walked off. The reason she hated her job so much was because she always ended up doing other peoples work and never got a raise or anything, but she did it anyway.

"Sakura a customer is at table seven. Take care of him please." Kakashi said going into his office. Sakura walked over only to see Sasuke grin up at her. Her face looked even more uncaring.

"May I take your order?" she said to him.

"Now you have to talk to me." He grinned.

"Are you going to order something or not?" she asked him getting a little frustrated.

"Fine, I'll take one fish ramen with the waitress to go." She didn't respond. "Come on let me walk you home tonight after you get off work." She walked off to get his ramen.

* * *

After work she found away to avoid Sasuke by using the back door even though she doubted he would have even waited. She walked home in the pitch night tied her hair up in a ponytail. She reached a sidewalk crosswalk as she decide to cross she saw a pair of car head lights come on and hit her. She fell to the ground as she slowly lost consciousness.

She woke up in what seemed to be a hospital but she was surrounded by weird technology. Someone walked in.

"Hi Sakura It's nice to meet you." A woman walked in. "My name is Tsunade. I'm you surgeon. I'm the one who made your body better and kept you alive for the last year and a half." she could answer her it was as if she forgotten to speak. "I just came to take a couple of test. I'll be done in an hour or so." She felt a prick in her arm she wanted to know what the hell was going on but found herself falling asleep

* * *

Hi I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. R&R! 


	2. Die again

**Disclaimer **I do not own Naruto I'm just a fan.

Hi!!!!!!!! I'm too happy I get my computer privileges back! Thank you lord! Anyways here's the second chapter to "Flames".

**_Chapter2: Die again _**

Sakura woke up in what seemed to be a cage. She was surprised to find that she could move her body. She slowly pushed herself to her feet only to fall to the ground. She crawled up to what seemed to a bed. She tried again to push herself using the bed to support her body; she was able to stand even though her legs wiggled. She pushed herself on to the bed and lied down.

"What the hell is going on?" She thought to herself as her body started to ach. She started to remember what that Tsunade woman had down to her. She had put her to sleep or knocked her out. She heard the door open, but her just trying to stand up had taken a lot out of her.

"So how's the patient doing today?" Sakura saw Tsunade sit next to her bed side. "I see you're trying to learn how to use those legs of yours, but that's to be expected." Tsunade grabbed her arm and checked Sakura pulse. "I see you're okay. Luckily for you don't have any test today."

"W…where a…am I…I?" Sakura forced out. Tsunade gave a some what evil smirk.

"You're in a secret facility. Tell me, what's the last thing you remember before you met me?" Sakura thought to herself. She remembered bright lights coming towards her. Her head started to hurt from all the thinking.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" She screamed as her started to have an unbearable pain in her head. Tsunade held Sakura down as people came to help her. When they got her down Tsunade gave Sakura a needle. Sakura felt the pain go away and fell to sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up again on the floor just as the first time. She pushed herself up and this time was able to stand up without support. She some what felt proud of herself. She walked over to bed and sat on it. She began to closely examine the caged like room she was in. She noticed a lot of mirrors around her. She felt hungry but it was weird she wasn't craving what she usually craved which was a well prepared salad it was something else but she couldn't quite put her mind to think what it was. She heard the door open.

"It's nice to see that the patient is well." Tsunade walked in holding a plate of raw meat. Sakura thought it smelled delicious. She found her nose following it. Tsunade handed her the plate. Sakura took a bit and then gabbled it down. "Good you're eating perfectly."

"What is it you do here?" Sakura said chewing the meat. Tsunade looked at Sakura.

"How would you like to live for over a hundred years or even thousands?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know, I guess it'd be okay." Sakura said recalling that school she had gone to every day of her life.

"Well we hear study ways to increase the life spanned of all humans." She said with a huge smile across her face. "Guess how old I am?" She told Sakura.

"21, 22, or 23." She guessed.

"I'm in my early 50's" Sakura looked surprised.

"Then I guess you found away to make the life span long by longer youth periods." Tsunade looked disappointed.

"We thought we had a break through but there were side effects." She kept quiet for a moment. "But we decided to try something different."

"What would that be?" Sakura said as if she didn't care.

"The fusion of animal DNA with human DNA." Sakura stopped eating finally noticing that the meat was raw. It started to freak her out a little.

"Is that what you did to me?" she said as if she was trying to keep calm.

"Yes that is exactly what we did to you and some other on the brick of death people and so far it seems to work with no unfortunate side effects she smiled again.

"Isn't this against the law?!" She asked letting the plate break near her feet.

"Yes it is but apparently you might not get the same results unless you use the test subject you're trying to better." Sakura seemed scared out of her mind she had never thought that there were mad scientists in the world but she seemed to be wrong.

"How many people have you killed trying to make humanity better?" she said angrily as Tsunade walked towards the door out of the room.

"At estimate 752 but it wasn't because of the experiments it was because of they resisted us and could have them running around telling our little secret. So, word to the wise, don't try escaping." Sakura looked scared as Tsunade walked out the door with a some what devilish look on her face. She began to relieve the hell she went to was nothing compared to what she was had gotten herself into. She didn't want to think what would happen if she tried to cross Tsunade and her clear warning.

* * *

Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! I done yes I rule! Oh yeah sorry Tsunade fans! This hurt me to! Well R&R!


	3. Explainations and Deals

Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! I done yes I rule! Oh yeah sorry Tsunade fans! This hurt me to! Well R&R!

_**Chapter3: Explanations and deals**_

Sakura was still was shaken up from the conversation that her and Tsunade had had. She was trying to understand the reason behind her being there. Of all people they could've chosen (dead people to be specific) why would they choose her? Was she just some random pick or was there some special requirement? So many questions where left unanswered but she knew on thing was for sure. She didn't want to be there. She'd rather be in the school she deeply despised taking any punishment that they could give her, she new that she had to be miserable. She heard the door open. She turned to who it was.

"Hello, you must be Sakura." She saw a man that wore to much make up. She didn't answer him. "I see your not enjoying the situation your in. I'm another scientist that works with Tsunade. My name is Orichimaru." She still paid no attention. "Do you any questions you wish to ask?" she finally looked at him.

"Why the hell I'm here? Why didn't you let me die?" She asked hoping to get his answer.

"To test this procedure on women. You are the first we've tested it on so you should be honored." She said nothing. He smiled. "I was the first male to take the procedure."

"There's an accomplishment." She said sarcastically.

"You were chosen out of so many people because you seemed like the person nobody would miss if their body disappeared." She figured that was probably true. She had no friends, no family, and no body she could trust.

"What are you people trying to do? You torture them until they want to die and then you kill them. That's just cruelty." He began to smirk like Tsunade had done when she had asked her a similar question.

"It's not cruelty, it's us trying to better human life, but we can't do that if we're locked up all the time now can we?" She said nothing. "There is also another reason you are here." Sakura wanted to know. "We wanted to know the reproduction cycle would go between two of our new humans." Sakura looked scared.

"You mean that I have to have sex with some stranger and then have his baby?" She didn't want to think on it to much.

"Not a stranger many strangers to see if any reproduction can happen if the two people do not have same genes." She thought he was crazier than Tsunade. She stared at him with disbelief that she was going to have to sleep with more than one man and have so many children with different fathers. She thought that it would make her feel like a slut.

"I'm not doing it! I refuse to do it!" She threw a tantrum, which caused Orichimaru to put her to sleep for awhile.

* * *

She woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar room. Unlike hers this one was a navy blue. She looked around to see a man against the wall looking at her. She became frighten by look in his eyes. 

"They want me to get you pregnant." The man said noticing her waking up. "I could've done it while you were sleep but then I would have the pleasure of hearing you scream." She got up and ran towards the door she tried to get it open but it wouldn't budge. The man walked closer to her slowly, as if were savoring the last moments of her virgin hood.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed as she banged harder on the door. "Someone let me out! Please someone, anyone help me!" she said he grabbed her. "Let go of me!" she said as he tried to kiss her. She knew that Orichimaru had been serious about the men. She screamed as he constantly raped her crying that she would cooperate. She begged for someone to save her but no one came. She had just learned her lesson on trying to argue with these people they were serious about what they did. "Help me." She said running out of voice to yell.

* * *

Sakura felt uncomfortable the next day. She thought that someone was going to come in and rape her. She clutched her aching body. She heard someone walk in. 

"Hi Sakura, how are you today?" Sakura shock in fear as Tsunade bent down to her.

"No, leave me alone!" She yelled thinking that Tsunade was going to make her sleep with another man.

"Don't worry; I'm only here to talk to you." Sakura found it hard to believe her after her recent encounter. "I want to make a deal with you." Tsunade started. "I'll make sure you don't end up sleeping with all those men if you promise one thing."

"W…what is it?" she was scared to ask.

"I need you to kill Orichimaru." She said her smiling face dimming into a face of hatred. Sakura didn't understand why Tsunade would want Orichimaru dead. He was working with her on the project with her to "better" human life.

"W…why?" she asked unsure off the reason.

"There are many reasons but that most convincing one is that after you have a couple of kids he in tends to kill you and I know you don't want that when you can just walk out of here in a couple of months alive." Sakura thought for a second thinking that the only reason she was there was to eventually die. She also wondered whether Tsunade was the good guy or bad guy because in her own way it seemed like she was trying to help her in her own way.

"You swear that I'll get out of here in a few months if I kill him?" she asked making sure that she and Tsunade had a deal.

"I'm promise." Tsunade swore. Sakura thought again for awhile wondering if was really a good Idea.

"Even if I agree, how do I kill him?" Sakura asked

"That I will help you with tomorrow." she said with a huge devilish smile across her face. Sakura wondered how she could learn to kill him from someone how couldn't kill him herself. She said nothing and watched Tsunade walk out of the room.

* * *

Hi people! As you se I've been posting chapters as fast as I can but I am working on 5 different stories at the same time so if you can be patient. Once I sit at the computer a have an Idea. The chapter will be up in no more than 15 minutes. Anyway R&R! 


End file.
